


A Purrfect Time at Summer Camp

by Im_Here_Too



Category: Purrfect Apawcalypse
Genre: Friendship, Happy Story, I'm just writing this to have fun don't take the story too seriously, Other, Post-Canon, Summer Camp, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Im_Here_Too
Summary: After the events of PA 3, the young cats and dogs of Kemono Town unwind over the summer by spending their time at a summer camp, They're just here to have fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The group all sat on a bus slowly making its way towards the annual summer camp held near the kemono lake, Coco, Brownie, Olive, Patches, Angel and Sparky all sat at the very back of the bus, Sparky and Olive excitedly talking about what they wanted to do once camp started while Angel and Patches did their best to ignore the other from their respective window seats. 

“I can’t wait to get to the campsite, it’s going to be so much fun!” Sparky said enthusiastically.

Olive smiled and nodded “ I-I’ve never been camping before but I-i’m sure it’ll be fun.” 

Brownie sighed “ It’s okay, but the food here is terrible.” Brownie said before she chuckled and looked over at Coco “ Maybe after that home ec class we taught everyone how to cook for themselves.” 

Coco looked at Brownie slightly confused “ Brownie we only had them bake cakes, I don’t think they could feed themselves on that alone for a whole week.” Coco paused for a moment looking over at the rest of the people on the bus. “ Okay maybe Doug could, but he’s the only exception.” 

Angel smiled and looked away from the window he had been staring out of“ Why Doug specifically?” 

Coco sighed “ He eats chocolate almost daily, If eating that much doesn’t kill him I don’t think anything food related will.” 

Patches rolled his eyes “ Either way, camp is going to be awful like it is every year.” 

Sparky looked at Patches, his expression made him look almost offended. “ What do you mean it’s horrible? This camp is so much fun every year” 

“It’s fun for you,” Patches responded, folding his arms. “ but when you have to spend camp alone every year, it’s less fun.” 

Olive hugged Patches “W-well you don’t have to be alone this year! You’ve got your best furiend here this year” 

“ Yeah Patches, we’ll keep you company” Browne said happily “ We can commit petty crimes together too if you want.” 

Patches smiled but before he could say anything the bus came to a very loud stop as it pulled up onto a rocky parking space the driver turned around and directed everyone to grab their bags and leave the bus. All of the dogs and cats that were on the bus gathered in a small square. A large dog read off of a list telling everyone what cabin they would be staying in for the week. 

Much to Brownie’s disappointment, the cats and dogs were being separated into different cabins for the week, Brownie was put in a cabin with Holly, Luna, Ginger and a few others dogs that had been revived after the incidents in Hachiko High, Coco was put into a cabin with Tigger and a few other cats, Sparky and Patches roomed with Rover and Doug, and Angel was assigned to a cabin with Felix, Whiskers. Mittens and Olive were assigned to their own cabin with a few other non-binary dogs and cats. 

“E-excuse me? Why is my cabin the only one with both cats and dogs?” Olive asked a counselor looking confused. 

“Well we are short on cabins this year, due to some zombies running wild earlier this year so we have to make due with what we have.” One of the counselors said, She was a large akita with fluffy brown fur. “We want to make sure no fights break out between dogs and cats by separating them, and we assume since your cabin is closed to the counselor tents it’ll be easier to keep an eye on.” She smiled down at Olive as she spoke. 

Another counselor nodded along before speaking “ We know the communal day at Hachiko went well but we’d rather be safe.” He said, crossing his arms he was a smaller Minx cat with grey and black striped fur. He looked rather uncomfortable to be so close to Olive and the other counselor “ Additionally, some of us cat’s are still afraid of dogs like you.” 

Olive smiled “ Well I’m sure w-we’ll prove that dogs and cats can get along.” Olive said picking up their bags so they could go unpack in their cabin with everyone else. 

The dogs and cats settled into their cabins getting ready to spend the next week at this camp, some looking forward to camp activities, others looking forward to making friends, some just hoping they can get away with hiding in their cabin all day, but this was summer camp after all, every day was going to be a new surprise and no one could predict how their camp experience would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone had finished unloading their bags in their cabins they were ushered into the mess hall where a few counselors were serving what looked like meatloaf, but no one was actually sure if it really was meatloaf. Once everyone had gotten their food the Small cat that Olive had spoken to earlier made a few announcements about a schedule each Cabin would follow for the next few days. 

While the cat was giving this speech Patches was zoned out poking his food with a fork debating on whether he should throw it away or take the chance and eat it. He looked a few tables over at Doug and Rover who had already finished their meals and were devouring the contents of a nearby trash can while Felix quietly cheered them on. Patches noticed a small wrapper slide across the table, it was a small treat bar that Olive had bought from a vending machine just outside of the mess hall. 

Olive smiled at Patches “M-mind if I make a trade?” Olive asked, already leaning over to grab Patches’ tray. Patches smiled and nodded picking up the treat bar and eating it, almost certain that the bar was more healthy than the meatloaf. 

Brownie made her way over to the table having finished her food, “ Hey Sparky wants to know if we’d join him on a hike tonight.” Brownie said sitting down between Patches and Olive “ He says it’ll be a good friend activity or something like that.” 

Olive looked excited at this “ O-ooh I’ve never been hiking before!!” Olive’s tail could be heard wagging from across the table “ We should go Patches”

Patches sighed “ I’ll go if you go Olive.” He gave them a small smile, happy to see Olive so excited. 

Brownie chuckled “ He wants to leave after this” Brownie said sneaking a piece of Olives’ meatloaf “ I wonder why he’s so eager to leave, but he promised me fries if I go so I’m not complaining.” As Brownie said this the counselor that had been making an announcement through all of this had finished speaking and said anyone who had finished their meals could be excused from the mess hall. 

Brownie was the first to get up followed by Olive, who paused for a moment to motion for Patches to follow them. The three met with Sparky, Coco, Ginger and Angel in front of the mess hall. Sparky looked very excited to be going on this hike, he was already inching his way further and further away from the group. 

“Is everyone here?” Sparky asked, his excitement showing not just through his wagging tail but the excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah this is everyone” Coco said looking around, “ Now Sparky would you mind telling us where we’re hiking t…” Coco wasn’t able to finish her sentence as Sparky interrupted her.

“ No that’ll ruin the surprise” Sparky responded happily as he spun around and started walking down a path into the woods behind him.

Angel chuckled “ With how excited he is, we’ll have to power walk to keep up with him.” Angel joked as the group followed Sparky down the path, Olive and Angel doing their best to stay just behind Sparky while Brownie and Coco stayed at the back of the group doing their best to make small talk. 

“ Where do you think Sparky is taking us?” Ginger asked, playing with her hair awkwardly as she did. 

Patches shrugged “ Probably some spot in the woods that would be nice to play ball.” Patches paused, really hoping that wasn’t what Sparky was dragging him into the woods for “ Or maybe he just needed to go on a walk.” 

Ginger looked ahead at Sparky and Patches could see a small smile through the hair covering her face “ Well I’m glad he would include us either way.” Ginger responded, brushing some of her hair out of her face. 

The group kept walking down the path, the sun slowly setting along the horizon illuminating the forest around them in a soft golden light before it slowly became dark around them, the path being harder and harder to see before Sparky pulled out a pocket flashlight. 

Coco pulled out her want and used it to give more light to the group as they walked down the path, as she did this she said “ Hey Sparky, how far are we going?” 

Olive nodded along with what Coco was saying “Y-yeah we should be careful, I don’t want to stay out too late.” Olive said, sounding a little worried, “ I don’t w-want to make any of the counselors mad.” 

Sparky shook his head “ Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” He said this and kept on walking down the path with confidence. 

“I didn’t expect this hike to take so long” Ginger said, sounding a little tired “ I know he would have been upset but I do wish we waited to do this until tomorrow.” 

Patches nodded “ I don’t think Sparky would have listened, either that or he would have gone alone.” 

Ginger sighed “ Yeah that’s true” She looked tired, but determined to stay with the group at the same time.

Patches gave a small smile “ You’re going on this hike to spend time with him aren’t you?” Patches asked looking over at Ginger

A small blush spread across Ginger’s fur as she hid part of her face behind her fur, “ W-well that’s n-not entirely true.” Ginger stammered awkwardly “ I-i just like spending time with everyone”

Patches smiled “ Well I’m sure he’s happy you decided to come along” Patches said, doing his best to make Ginger less embarrassed, he paused for a moment realizing just how much his time spent with Olive had affected him. Patches didn’t have too much time to think about this as Sparky turned to the group excitedly. 

“Everyone, we're here!” Sparky called as he stepped away from the path, making his way through a small gap between two large bushes, it led to a grassy clearing that overlooked the lake, and it gave the group a perfect view of the sky above them as they stepped into the clearing. 

“Wow, t-there are so many stars.” Olive exclaimed looking up at the sky in astonishment a large smile spread across their face. “I’ve never seen so many before.” 

Sparky nodded along as he turned off his flashlight and looked up at the stars as well “ Yeah, the sky is always clear this time of year.” Sparky said as he sat down on the grass below him “ I like to go here the night of my first day at camp, I’m glad I could bring you all with me today.” 

Ginger smiled as she followed Sparky’s lead and sat down on the ground “ Aw, that’s very sweet of you Sparky.” 

The rest of the group followed suit all looking up at the sky full of stars without any lights to stop them from seeing the sky. More and More stars seemed to appear in the sky the longer that they stared at it. No one was sure how long it was before Sparky finally stood up stretching and getting ready to leave. 

“We should probably head back now.” Sparky said, picking up his flashlight and helping Ginger and Angel stand up “ We still need to get enough sleep for tomorrow after all.” 

Coco chuckled “ Brownie’s way ahead of us, she’s already asleep” Coco said as she was doing her best to wake Brownie up, it took a moment before Brownie woke up with a groan still half asleep as Coco helped her to her feet. 

Patches did the same for Olive who had fallen asleep with their head on the grass, Olive slowly pulled their head off the ground giving Patches a small smile before they yawned and fully stood up. Once Olive had stood up the group started to make their way back to camp. 

Before the group left the clearing Olive stopped and looked up at the sky excited “ Oh I-i just saw a shooting star.” Olive exclaimed before they shut their eyes tight “I’m gonna m-make a wish!!” 

Coco smiled looking up at the sky while Olive made their wish “ Well I hope your wish comes true Olive.” 

Olive opened their eyes happily before they turned around “Okay let’s go back to camp” Olive said happily. 

Patches smiled looking over at Olive who was now happily marching back to camp. He hadn’t been too excited for camp before but slowly Olive and the rest of the group had helped make Patches more excited to spend the week with them, it was almost refreshing that he didn’t have to spend the week alone like he usually did at this camp.


End file.
